John miente
by Nhoa
Summary: 'John Watson miente. Y puede que no parezca nada demasiado arriesgado pero cuando se convive con Sherlock Holmes nada es lo que parece.' Johnlock. Drabble, y quizá futuro prólogo de una historia más larga.


John miente.

Es algo que hace a menudo y de forma cotidiana. Bueno, para ser fieles a la verdad, en realidad tampoco miente tanto. Lo hace a veces, sólo a veces. Es un vicio que no tiene ninguna intención de dejar.

Y aunque no le guste, hay algo en él que sospecha que en realidad al único al que engaña es a sí mismo. Ese algo no le gusta, no le gusta esa voz de la conciencia que le susurra al oído cosas que no quiere escuchar (o eso se repite a sí mismo)

John sabe que Sherlock no es infalible, y confía en ello; o eso se dice al menos cuando afirma cosas que, digamos, no acaban de corresponderse con la realidad. Pero también sabe que Sherlock es lo suficientemente inteligente (estamos hablado de Sherlock, por favor) como para saber que no es algo que ocurra por casualidad. No cuando es así.

Porque sí, le miente a veces y no sólo a veces. Es un juego de astucia en el que ninguno de los dos sabe hasta qué punto está jugando ni en qué momento el juego se desvanece y deja de serlo para convertirse en _otra cosa_. Es como exponerse a jugar a la patata caliente, pasándose verdades a medias y no tan a medias a punto de explotar. Es peligroso.

Y John no puede resistirse al peligro, y ambos lo saben bien, _quizá demasiado bien_. Es consciente de que es una de sus debilidades, algo que le pierde terriblemente. Pero apostaría la pierna (la mala además, la de Afganistán) a que Sherlock tampoco es capaz de resistirse a él. (al peligro, se refiere al peligro)

Digamos que les pone lo arriesgado.

Y sí, puede que no parezca arriesgado ocultarse secretos entre compañeros de piso pero es que no son compañeros de piso cualquiera. Son John y Sherlock, y pueden ser muchas cosas (de hecho podrían ser muchísimas cosas) pero no son lo que se dice normales.

Lo mejor es que para John entraña un doble riesgo porque ya no sólo se trata de mentir sino de ocultar que miente y eso se convierte en algo difícil cuando se vive con una de las mentes más brillantes que ha conocido nunca. Quizá es por ello por lo que miente a Sherlock más de la cuenta; lo hace _realmente_ peligroso. Es balancearse en la cornisa del peligro, mirando hacia abajo y casi (casi, sólo casi) deseando caer hacia _no_ _se sabe dónde_. (o sí)

Es por eso que miente, que trata de desorientarlo y de confundirlo. Cambia sus cosas de sitio y las coloca en lugares extraños y compra té del equivocado alegando que ha sido la señora Hudson. Entorpece llamadas de Lestrade y busca casos donde no los hay e incluso en las escasas ocasiones en que Sherlock pregunta la hora miente por puro vicio. Esconde las cajetillas de tabaco y desordena los parches y rebusca en los confines de su habitación buscando sin saber el qué o quizá indagando por el simple placer de hacerlo y tratando de borrar después sus huellas _aunque quizás no lo hace con la suficiente dedicación_ y a veces (sólo a veces) se convierte en un juego peligroso. Es un continuo tira y afloja en el que a veces ceder se convierte en algo demasiado apetecible, demasiado tentador. Algo que lo llama irremediablemente.

Porque está seguro de que Sherlock sabe cosas.

No todas, por supuesto; el problema radica en saber hasta dónde y cómo y _de qué manera_ ahondan sus conocimientos. Está seguro de que sabe que cambió el té de sitio esta mañana pero no sabe si conoce la existencia de la caja de colillas arrugadas (usadas por Sherlock) que guarda bajo la ropa interior en el segundo cajón de la mesilla de noche y que atesora (aunque si alguien lo descubriera lo negaría por todo lo que conoce y más). Pero, siguiendo la línea lógica de razonamiento (o la ilógica, qué cojones, el genio es Sherlock) le lleva a pensar que si Sherlock lo supiera, tendría que haber rebuscado en su ropa interior por motivos desconocidos _o quizá no tan desconocidos _y esta es una de esas cosas que bailan en la frontera de lo realmente peligroso, o al menos es lo que le dice la vocecilla de su cabeza, esa que insiste a todas horas. Y es que en John conviven dos partes; la racional y lógica, la que le dice lo que debería hacer y no hacer y que es la que domina la mayor parte del tiempo; y hay otra parte, un tanto más escondida y primitiva, _salvaje_, desconocida hasta poco, que le impulsa a mentirle a Sherlock y a jugar una vez más (siempre una vez más) a mentir y a saber que el otro miente y a que el otro sepa cuándo está mintiendo aunque en realidad no tenga un sentido aparente (o puede que sí lo tenga, pero su parte racional no quiere verlo)

No es que a John le guste ignorar la parte lógica, pero cuando la otra sale a la luz se le hace imposible obedecerla. Aun así, no es idiota. Sabe que esa parte tiene razón aunque no se la dé, pero también sabe que no importa. Sigue sin ser capaz de resistirse a ello. Por un lado, la idea del peligro dentro del peligro. Por otro, la posibilidad de que Sherlock rebusque en su ropa interior. Y no sabe cuál de esas ideas es más peligrosa. Y no sabe cuál de esas ideas le pone más _y eso le asusta_. Pero no puede parar.

No es capaz de resistirse.

* * *

_Nota de autora_

_No es el primer johnlock que escribo, pero sí el primero que me atrevo a publicar xD. Este fic surgió de dos palabras en las notas de mi móvil (concretamente, ''John miente'' y al principio era una idea, luego pretendía ser un drabble y ahora intuyo que me llamará muy fuerte a continuarlo y que esta parte se conviertirá en algo así como un prólogo. Y sí, tengo ideas para ello. ¿Os gustaría? No os confiéis mucho, eso sí, pero creo que podría ser interesante._

_Por cierto, no sé si a alguien John le parecerá un poco OoC, pero sinceramente, el fanfic no tiene sentido sin ese punto extraño y además, opino que John lo tiene realmente. Siempre se ha manifestado su obsesión con el peligro y lo 'emocionante', sobre todo si está relacionado con Sherlock. Y hale, esto era todo._

_Y bueno, un review sería genial. Los reviews contribuirían mucho a que la continuara._

_Gracias,_

_Nhoa._


End file.
